Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current transformers of the so-called top core type. Such transformers consist of a support insulator, a metallic top housing carried by the support insulator and a bushing enclosed in the top housing, the bushing supporting the iron cores and the secondary windings. The primary winding generally consists of a straight conductor passing through the central opening of the bushing.